Cerita Si Penanam Pohon
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Ini adalah kisah tentang para penanam pohon. AU. No offense at all. Disarankan untuk membaca dan menemukan makna tersiratnya. n n


**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Setting: **AU

**~Cerita Si Penanam Pohon~**

#

#

Aku terdiam sejenak ketika memasuki pintu gerbang kota ini yang bertuliskan 'Welcome to Konoha'. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibirku. Ah, akhirnya aku kembali juga ke sini. Kota ini adalah kota kelahiranku, meskipun aku tumbuh besar di kota lain—yang selama ini kuanggap sebagai kampung halamanku. Walau demikian, kota Konoha ini selalu ada di dalam hatiku dan selalu menjadi tempat berlabuhku setelah berkelana.

Ketika aku meneruskan perjalanan, dahiku mengerut penuh keheranan.

_Kenapa kota ini menjadi seperti ini?_

Di sekelilingku, banyak orang yang tidak kukenal. Hm, sudah sebegitu lamanyakah aku meninggalkan kota ini sampai-sampai sudah banyak penduduk baru? Ya, pastinya begitu. Kutepuk dahiku, kutepis keherananku. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa di kota besar macam Konoha. Setiap harinya banyak penduduk baru, datang silih berganti. Datang dengan segudang pengharapan.

Para penduduk baru itu mengelompok masing-masing, bersenda gurau dan mengobrol, mengomentari pohon-pohon yang ditanam orang-orang. Sama sekali tidak memedulikan kehadiranku.

Akhirnya aku berjalan terus. Aku sedikit heran saat melihat pohon-pohon yang ditanam oleh penduduk kota ini nyaris sama semua. Sedikit sekali aku menemukan pohon yang berbeda! Anehnya, penduduk kota ini sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu dengan kehomogenan pohon-pohon itu, bahkan mereka terus-terusan mengaguminya.

Hm, mungkin inikah _trend _yang sedang berlaku di sini? Apakah mereka tidak tahu, penanaman monokultur seperti ini akan mengurangi kesuburan tanah?

Ah, sudahlah. Memang susah untuk melawan arus. Lagipula, pohon-pohon homogen itu tidak semuanya buruk, kok.

Saat aku berjalan terus, kulihat ada beberapa kelompok yang saling berdebat. Kuperhatikan mereka sejenak. Tapi aku segera berpaling ketika melihat adu argumen itu mulai memanas, yang akhirnya berujung pada konfrontasi tak perlu. Kugelengkan kepalaku, kemudian segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Buang-buang waktu saja. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa kelompok-kelompok tersebut harus bertengkar begitu. Memangnya mereka tidak pernah mendengar kata _toleransi_?

Yah, apa boleh buat. Inilah risiko kota besar. Pasti kota ini sudah masuk ke stadium tryanopolis, di mana dekadensi moral sudah terjadi di mana-mana. Aku takkan heran kalau kala berikutnya aku kembali ke sini, kota ini sudah menjadi nekropolis.

Kulanjutkan jalanku menuju pohon-pohon yang dulu pernah kutanam di sini. Aku ingin lihat, sudah sebanyak apa buahnya. Semoga saja cukup banyak. Yah, meskipun bukan itu tujuan utamaku menanam pohon.

"Tenten!"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Raut wajahku langsung berubah bersemangat.

"Naruto!" aku melambai. Betapa senangnya aku bertemu teman lamaku di kota yang sudah nyaris menjadi asing bagiku!

"Kau pulang! Ya ampun... kau pulang!" seru Naruto senang. Dia menyalamiku dengan bersemangat.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanyanya langsung.

"Menyenangkan, tentu saja," aku tersenyum lebar. "Masih banyak kota lain di dunia ini yang perlu ditanami pohon, terutama kota-kota kecil yang terletak di pinggiran. Kadang-kadang aku menjadi orang pertama yang menanam pohon di sana, tetapi tak jarang aku menjadi tamu. Orang-orang di kota-kota seperti itu sangat ramah dan akrab, betul-betul menyenangkan. Membuatku sangat betah."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Dia, sama sepertiku, adalah seorang penanam pohon profesional, sebuah profesi baru yang beberapa tahun ini sangat populer di dunia, mengingat pemanasan global yang semakin merajalela.

"Selamat untukmu, kalau begitu," ujarnya tulus.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana?"

Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah.

"Yah, kau tahu," katanya, mengangkat bahu. "Tinggal di kota besar seperti ini... sungguh melelahkan."

Aku memberinya ekspresi simpati. Naruto adalah penanam pohon yang memilih menetap di suatu kota, tepatnya kota Konoha yang ramai ini—keramaian yang disebabkan karena dulu, para penanam pohon profesional generasi pertama memulai kiprahnya dari kota ini, sebab tanah vulkanisnya sangat subur dan biasanya pohon yang ditanam di sini akan menuai banyak buah. Karena itulah kini Konoha menjadi tujuan banyak penanam pohon muda.

Aku sendiri adalah penanam pohon pengelana yang tak punya kota tetap. Aku sibuk melanglang buana ke kota-kota kecil pinggiran yang sepi, menanam pohon di sana. Namun, aku punya jadwal rutin untuk mengunjungi kota-kota tertentu.

"Bisa kubayangkan rasa capekmu itu, Naruto," kutepuk pundaknya. "Oh ya, saat ini aku hendak menengok pohon-pohon hasil tanamanku di kota ini beberapa tahun lalu. Mau menemaniku?"

"Tentu," balasnya riang. "Pohon-pohonmu berbeda dari kebanyakan pohon di sini. Buahnya pasti enak. Aku sudah bosan makan buah yang itu-itu saja."

Kini kami berjalan bersisian menuju tempat di mana aku menanam pohon-pohonku. Aku masih sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku ketika melihat pertengkaran di sana-sini pada sepanjang perjalanan, tapi aku memilih untuk mengabaikan semua itu.

"Wah! Pohonmu berbuah!" seru Naruto girang kala kami sudah sampai. Aku sendiri tersenyum senang. Memang buahnya tidak banyak, tetapi itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Aku memang biasanya menanam pohon di bagian tanah yang kurang subur di kota ini. Kalau ada satu buah saja aku sudah senang sekali. Jujur, aku jarang berharap buahnya akan lebih dari sepuluh.

"Kau boleh memetiknya kalau mau," kataku. "Tolong ambilkan untukku juga, ya."

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian dengan sigap memanjat salah satu pohon yang kutanam. Dia kembali dengan membawa dua buah yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Mmm... manis!" Naruto memekik kegirangan setelah menelan gigitan pertamanya. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan buah seperti ini. Di Konoha, mata kita harus jeli melihat pohon-pohon langka seperti ini, saking banyaknya pepohonan yang itu-itu saja!"

Aku tergelak. Sorot mataku melembut melihat Naruto nampak begitu menikmati buahnya, memejamkan mata dengan sangat enjoy sambil bersandar di batang pohon yang kutanam.

"Sebenarnya, Naruto," aku mulai menyuarakan pikiran yang mengganjal sejak tadi, "aku sungguh heran mengapa Konoha menjadi seperti ini. Seingatku, bertahun-tahun lalu tidak begini..."

Pandangan Naruto menerawang.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Tenten," ujarnya pelan. "Mungkin karena perkembangan zaman. Entahlah."

Dia menggigit buahnya lagi.

"Kau tahu? Banyak penanam pohon legendaris kelahiran Konoha yang entah bagaimana rimbanya sekarang. Banyak yang pindah ke kota lain dan menetap di sana, ada juga yang memilih menjadi pengelana sepertimu dengan frekuensi kepulangan yang amat jarang. Padahal penanam-penanam seperti kalian sangat dibutuhkan di sini, sekarang," dia mendesah. "Sulit sekali tahu, bagiku dan teman-teman yang sehati dengan kita, untuk terus bertahan. Menanam pohon yang berbeda sambil terus berusaha bertahan dari banyaknya pertengkaran dan... polusi."

Keningku berkerut.

"Polusi?"

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kekesalan. "Ada orang-orang aneh yang suka menambah tak nyaman suasana kota ini dengan menyebarkan sampah busuk yang amat bau dan menyakitkan mata."

"Benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan," komentarku.

"Mereka membuat kacau kehidupan kota. Banyak penduduk yang marah dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang... yah, kau bisa bayangkan. Untungnya masih banyak yang berinisiatif untuk langsung melaporkan mereka kepada polisi."

"Parah sekali."

"Sangat," temanku itu mengiyakan. "Hal-hal semacam itulah yang semakin membuat para penanam pohon legendaris memilih pergi, mencari tempat lain yang lebih menenteramkan."

Selama beberapa saat, kami terdiam.

"Kalau begitu, Naruto," aku menoleh ke arahnya, "apa yang membuatmu bertahan menanam pohon di Konoha?"

"Oh, itu," bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. "Salah seorang penanam pohon legendaris yang sangat kuhormati pernah berkata, 'Daripada kita mengungsi dari kota yang penuh polusi tanpa berbuat apa-apa, bukankah lebih baik kita menanam satu pohon di sana?'. Yah, kata-katanya tidak tepat seperti itu, yang jelas intinya begitu. Aku sangat terkesan dengan perkataannya, makanya aku bertekad untuk terus menanam pohon yang bagus di sini. Tidak masalah kalau pohonku tidak diperhatikan orang atau sedikit berbuah, yang penting aku sudah berbuat sesuatu—walau sangat amat sedikit—untuk menanam pohon yang berkualitas demi mengurangi pemanasan global. Bukankah itu tugas kita sebagai penanam pohon profesional? Lagipula... aku sangat menyukai kota Konoha. Aku ingin terus menanam pohon-pohon yang bagus di sini dan membuatnya sejuk berseri."

Dia mengakhiri "pidato"nya dengan cengirannya yang khas. Aku hanya bisa terpana.

"Hei, kau jangan salah paham, Tenten. Aku sama sekali tidak menghakimimu yang memilih mengelana atau mereka yang memilih untuk pindah. Itu hak kalian, tentu saja. Lagipula aku yakin, seorang penanam pohon profesional akan selalu menanam pohon yang menyejukkan di mana saja dia berada. Iya kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Tidak kusangka, temanku yang dulu sama sekali tidak dewasa, sekarang sudah bisa bicara seperti ini. Rasa bangga tumbuh di dadaku. Kau memang hebat, Naruto!

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita temui teman-teman lama kita. Kau bisa melihat pohon-pohon indah yang mereka tanam..." dia berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangan padaku. Aku tersenyum, menyambut tangannya.

"Ayo!"

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Fanfic ini adalah parodi yang terinspirasi dari diskusi-diskusi dengan para author lain di Infantrum (Indonesian Fanfiction Author Forum). **NO OFFENSE AT ALL**. Kalau mau ikut diskusi, ayo gabung ke Infantrum! Link-nya ada di profil saya. ^_^

Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review!

P.S.: Kita memang harus "menanam pohon" (dalam arti sebenarnya) lho... Go Green! =)


End file.
